Polos Opuestos
by HADES-ZEUS
Summary: El destino es algo predilecto, pero que también puede cambiarse, por el bien del clan Hyuuga Hanabi debe convivir y refugiarse con el amor platónico de su hermana para evitar que el sello del Ave Enjaulada habite en su frente, veremos qué tanto el destino puede cambiarse. Denle una oportunidad porfavor ya que es mi primer Fanfic.


**Polos Opuestos.**

**Prólogo**

Estaba desechó, aquella prueba que le impusieron apenas había vuelto del entrenamiento largo de 3 años lo había acabado, Sakura se había vuelto muy fuerte pero el sabía que aún no estaba a la altura de su nivel actual. Jiraiya lo había entrenado bien.

Bueno aquello eran pensamientos propios, ahora mismo y más importante para el pensaba en solo algo y era dormir tranquilamente hasta el día siguiente. Entro a su oscuro apartamento y fue a acostarse directamente, el apartamento estaba muy limpio y seguro sería porque alguno de sus amigos le hizo el favor de limpiarlo en el tiempo que no estuvo.

Se quitó su camisa y su pantalón dejando ver su torso que comenzaba a mostrar algo de músculo, no estaba orgulloso aún de eso seguro tendría que hacer más ejercicios que se dirigieran exactamente a trabajar su torso pero no era momento, su pijama estaba aparentemente en el mismo sitio así que se la coloco feliz de ver que aún le quedará aunque estuviera más corta que antes. Y luego se tiró a su cama, no tenía ánimos de abrir la cortina así que la dejo así.

¿Desde cuándo tenía una cortina? No lo sabía además las nuevas almohadas que sus amigos le dejaron eran tan cómodas que se dejó vencer a Morfeo en menos de unos minutos. A quien carajos le importaba que la almohada se quejó del golpe recibido.

¿Se quejó?

Al carajo estaba dormido.

Los rayos del sol que le daban a través de la cortina lo obligaron a abrir los ojos con esfuerzo haciendo que todo fuera borroso. Estaba agotada e irritada pero al menos, al menos estaba cómoda.

Su vida había cambiado radicalmente a un punto irreconocible en apenas dos semanas además de estar en una búsqueda constante por los cazadores Ambus era molestó aunque en ese apartamento estaba segura de todos, de su clan y de esas molestias con máscaras. Soltó un bufido cuando sintió que su almohada pesaba demasiado y supo que tendría que dejarla, era una lástima porque de verdad le encantaba esa sensación aunque no recordaba cuando fue a comprar una almohada grande... Espera…

Ella no podía salir a comprar a ningún sitio. Abrió los ojos deprisa y reviso la "Almohada" amarilla que tenía junto. Esa almohada era sin duda el dueño del apartamento... Okey desde que fue a quedarse allí supo que en algún momento tendría que explicar su estadía allí y que se había acabado la canasta con comida enlatada sodas y en especial todo el ramen que había en el apartamento.

El chico parecía cómodo, seguro estaba cansado después de su viaje. Y como no estaría cómodo si estaba apoyado contra ella, ambos en torno a la noche se habían abrazado y el término contra su pecho. Aquello la puso nerviosa y comenzó su corazón a latir con rapidez que comenzó a despertar al chico, ella pensó que hacer al ver cómo Naruto empezaba a moverse buscando la causa de su irritación. Entre la oscuridad de la habitación comenzó a abrir los ojos notando apenas un par de cosas, como unos ojos blancos mirándolo. Y sintió como unos brazos que al parecer lo habían abrazado se retiraron rápidamente. Iba a volver a dormirse pero su cerebro volvió a conectarse.

—¡Que!—Pero cuando comenzó a levantarse el único ojo visible aparecieron unas venas y sintió un golpe en su estómago, que lo mando a volar hasta chocar contra la pared dejándolo semi inconciente.

—Ojala hubieras vuelto en unas semanas Naruto—El rubio alcanzó a ver la figura de una chica antes de ir a la inconsciencia definitivamente.

La chica cerró el único paso de luz que había y procedió a sentarse mirando entre la oscuridad al dueño del lugar, había tenido que activar y desactivar su Dojutsu de forma casi instantánea, pensó en que hacer ahora, y pensó en esperar a que despertará y explicar bien la situación… Soltó un suspiro largo.

Aquello sonaba a algo que debió hacer hacia apenas unos segundos pero. Se sintió tan acorralada que no pudo pensar bien. Y actuó por instinto.

Paso su mano por su rostro dando un suspiro grande, hasta que la puerta del apartamento sonó fuertemente por unos golpes.

Se sintió nerviosa, ¿Acaso ese segundo usando el Byakugan había hecho que la encontrarán? ¿Su padre estaba afuera?

—¡NARUTO, NARUTO!—Los gritos de una chica la tranquilizaron, buscaban al rubio que estaba inconciente... Eso la termino de alterar y de un salto llegó donde el para cargarlo, como pudo y lo puso sobre la cama, luego corrió a esconderse donde se le ocurrió. No creía que, por los golpes y los gritos de la chica, la emergencia que había iba a permitir que Naruto fuera al baño, y Correctamente, tras cerrar la puerta con una delicadeza extrema Escucho algo que la sorprendió enormemente.

—¡Secuestraron a Gaara!—Escucho como al rubio le importo un comino la inconsciencia y rápidamente avanzó para abrir la puerta.

De inmediato se fueron.

Espero a unos minutos confundida, ¿Acaso se había ido sin cambiarse su Pijama? No. La pijama estaba tirada a un lado de la cama… Era increíblemente rápido, llevo la mano a su pecho y soltó un largo suspiro mientras se dejó ir tras la pared.

—¿Como todo termino así? Hace unas semanas lo tenía todo…—Fue a abrir un poco las cortinas dejando verla, con un pantalón y una camisa que eran del rubio y con su cabello largo y castaño—Ahora parezco una fugitiva.

Fue a abrir el refrigerador sacando las últimas provisiones que los amigos de Naruto le dejaron para su regreso.

Hanabi Hyuuga pertenecía ahora a la rama menor. Y había escapado de su destino para intentar cambiarlo. Aunque tenía que recurrir a la única persona que jamás pensó en pedir ayuda y justo por ello había logrado ocultarse también, Naruto Uzumaki era su escape momentáneo.

Mientras se sentaba mirando la bebida y otro Ramen instantáneo más, coloco un rostro pensativo. Tenía el tiempo limitado pero algo tenía claro, El sello del ave enjaulada debía desaparecer pronto pero no sabía por donde empezar. Ahora que tenía al Rubio que era amigo de la Hokage las cosas habían comenzado a cambiar levemente.

Fin del prólogo: Comencé a escribir por petición de mi amiga que me reto tanto a escribir mi primer Fanfic inspirado en Naruto así como usar una pareja que no parecía convencional. El Naruto-Hanabi


End file.
